


Because it was meant to be

by SilverPhoenixD



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverPhoenixD/pseuds/SilverPhoenixD
Summary: Clarke takes care of her lover after a particularly harsh day and Lexa realises just how scared she is to lose all this. Her lover reassures her and they get the happy ending they deserve, because that's how it's meant to be.





	Because it was meant to be

“You shouldn’t always be the one taking care of me, you know. We have capable healers in Polis. You should be resting, taking care of yourself instead.” Lexa frowned as she followed the blonde across the room as she was looking for whatever tools she needed. Clarke pretended not to hear her though. She was used to it by now. Lexa would always tell her not to worry and to just carry on with what she was doing before she had entered her room, but she was always quick to take care of even her most superficial wounds. Why wouldn’t she? Perhaps Lexa saw herself as a burden like this, but Clarke enjoyed taking care of her. She took place right next to the other girl and started inspecting the cuts on her arm and shoulder.

“Rough fight today, huh?” Clarke sighed, stealing a glance at the face of her commander before focusing back on the task at hand. She realised those cuts looked way worse than they actually were and she didn’t have anything to actually worry about, but that didn’t mean she liked what she was looking at. Battle-hardened warrior her lover may be, but she didn’t like to see her close ones get hurt, least of all when they looked so fetching. Clarke smirked. “You’re lucky the ladies consider scars to be attractive.”

Lexa snorted at that. “I can’t say that was my intention, Clarke, But I’ll certainly keep that in mind.” Their eyes met for another brief moment and Clarke couldn’t help it, she was grinning like an idiot before she could contain herself. How is it that a mere glance at this woman made her feel warm and fuzzy, just like that? She didn’t know, but she was getting addicted to the feeling fast.

“I’m all done. There should be no trace left of all this in a couple days’ time,” Clarke said before she cupped Lexa’s check with one hand and leaned in to give her a soft kiss on the lips. She could tell by the way she stiffened that she had caught the girl off guard, but she felt Lexa kiss her back and even pull her closer soon enough. After a little while they parted, content with how simple and yet perfect it all felt.

“Thank you,” Lexa spoke softly, almost as though she was afraid to ruin the peacefulness of the moment. “For everything. For being at my side when I need you, for helping me, believing in me.” Clarke felt Lexa’s hands slide into hers. They were warm and felt like home. Lexa squeezed her hands softly. “I thought for sure I had lost all hope with you the moment I left you at—“

“Sshh...” Clarke hushed her partner. She knew where this was going and she did not want to hear it. Not now. Not when all she wanted was to hug the girl she loved and forget about the demons that haunted her day and night. Even if only for a little bit. “You didn’t. You’ve more than made it up to me. And besides, you were only doing what you thought was best for your people.”

“You’re also my people,” Lexa looked her straight in the eyes and it was clear that this was important to her. “I swear to you, _Klark kom Skaikru_ , I will never leave your side ever again.” It felt so earnest that it almost made Clarke feel weepy, but she shrugged it off. She didn’t want this night to be full of emotional tears. Instead she pulled her partner closer to her, careful not to brush against her wounds.

“I know. You better not, because I don’t know what I would do without you.” They remained like that for a while, happy to simply be in each other’s presence and warmth. No fighting, no war, no needless bloodshed. Lexa used to believe love was weakness, but it was then that Clarke had managed to prove that reality was different. She made her commander feel safe and empowered as she embraced her. She made her feel like no matter what happened, she would be ready for it with the blonde at her side. But mostly, she reminded her that underneath the mask of the battle-hardened, cold-blooded commander of the thirteen clans, was a young woman who deserved happiness just like anyone else and that she too was allowed to enjoy life every once in a while.

“Stay with me tonight?” Clarke’s gaze met with soft, pleading eyes. Eyes that looked hopeful, yet scared. Lexa rarely opened herself up to people this much, rarely opened up at all. Most people only saw the warrior inside her, but Clarke’s favourite side was the vulnerable and sincere girl that popped up every once in a while and completely captured her heart.

“I’d love to...” Clarke whispered, pulling the girl up and kissing her once more. Lexa began to kiss her back more passionately than before and the other definitely didn’t object. They eventually made their way onto the commander’s bed and spent the whole night basking in each other's love. It felt right to Clarke. In fact, nothing had ever felt so right. She could love this woman right here and now and in the morning she would wake up in her arms like it was the most evident thing in the world. Like it was always meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying to fill the gaps where happy moments should be and pretend nothing bad ever happened to Lexa, because that's what these two deserve. Like seriously, it's been over three years but her death still hurts me to this day.


End file.
